The Lion King
by xFreak-Showx
Summary: She looked into his blue eyes and he looked in to hers, and she knew that this red head boy would change her life, forever.
1. Chapter 1

**The Lion King**

Summary: She looked into his blue eyes and he looked in to hers, and she knew that this red head boy would change her life, forever.

Chapter One

"Everything would seem fine to you Ron!" Jesyka screamed at him as she stood in her bedroom doorway. "You don't understand ANYTHING!" And with that, she slammed the door shut, leaving him dumbfounded at the bottom of the stairs.

"What was that all about?" Ron sighed and turned to find Harry in mid-step out of the kitchen, staring up to where Jesyka at just been fuming. He looked to Ron for an answer, but he was just shaking his head slowly.

"I don't know Harry, she's been like this for weeks." He dragged his feet over to a chair in the living room. "At first I just thought it was her 'time of the month' or whatever, but it's still happening." He put his head in his hands. "Maybe she just hates me."

"No Ron, she doesn't hate you." Harry said, not completely confident in the words he was saying. Who knew what was going on in Jesyka's head? "Maybe it's just a phase, girls' are confusing like that, ya'know?"

Ron simply sighed again, not lifting his head up. For a second, Harry thought he might be crying, but then Ron stood up, face tear-free but tired and worried. "Maybe I should talk to her, maybe that's what she wants, more attention are something."

Just then, in perfectly clichéd timing, they heard a scream of frustration, and then something hit the wall and shattered. Next came a stream of muffled swears. Ron and Harry looked from the ceiling back to each other. "Or maybe you should give her some space." Harry suggested. Ron nodded, too shocked to speak.

Ron and Harry sat in the Weasley's living room, passing the time by playing chess. Hours went by, Mr. Weasley came home from work, Mrs. Weasley and Ginny were starting dinner, and still no sign of Jesyka. Ron finally gave up hiding from Jesyka's wrath, and dragged himself upstairs to check on her while Harry cleaned up the mess from their violent chess game. Just as he was putting away the beat up game board, the window flew open and a regal brown owl flew into the living room and landed right where the game board had just been, demanding Harry's attention. It squawked once, and stuck out its leg impatiently. Harry quickly untied the letter and opened it.

_Dearest Harry,_

_I hope Winchester gets there in time to give you this, that owl can be a real pain. __Anyways, I mean to tell you that I'll be arriving at the Burrow tomorrow, sometime in the afternoon. Just some forewarning so you can tell all your other girlfriends to go home. Tehe, just kidding. I can't wait to see you! Minni misses you a lot, but not as much as I do. See you soon._

_Love,_

_Jennifer xoxo_

"Jesyka?" Ron asked cautiously as he knocked on her bedroom door. "Are you alright?" He waited, but there was no reply. "Jesyka?" He said again, as he reached for the door knob and slowly opened the door. At first, he didn't see her anywhere, but he could see shattered glass scattered against the opposite wall, obviously the source of the clatter him and Harry had heard before. He opened the door fully and stepped inside to see Jesyka, lying upside down on the bed, cuddling what looked like the fuzzy black teddy bear Ron had given her for her birthday. He quietly shut the door behind him, and tiptoed across the floor. Her eyes were puffy, and there were black lines of makeup down her face.

Ron perched himself on the edge of the bed, trying hard not to jostle her, and lifting a thick strand of black hair away from her face. She looked so peaceful, so serene, he didn't want to wake her, but he wanted to talk to her, make things right. Whatever he had done wrong, he wanted to apologize for it, because he had not meant for it to hurt her.

He gently placed his hand on her shoulder, then took it away. Maybe it was better to let her sleep, she'd probably be mad if he woke her. He sighed and rose, walking to the door. The knob turned fine, but the door didn't seem to want to open. He pulled a little harder, trying to get it unstuck as silently as he could, but it still would not budge. He pulled quick and hard, and it opened, and also squeaked loudly as it opened, he tried to stop the door, stop the squeaking, but it was too late. From behind him he heard the bed creak, and then a faint voice.

"Ron?" Jesyka yawned, and Ron turned to see her stretching, her bear still clutched in her hand.

"Hey Jesyka, what's up?" Was all he could think to say. Jesyka didn't seem to notice his lack of conversational skills, and as she rubbed her eyes, replied "Nothing really, I meant to come talk to you, but, well, I was embarrassed."

Ron released the door and went back to the bed, sitting next to her. "Embarrassed, why? I deserved it." He still didn't know what he did, but it's better to be guilty, especially if she's still moody.

"No…well….maybe." She chuckled. "But I could have handled that better. I don't know what's wrong with me lately, I'm just so emotionally spastic. First I'm happy, then I'm disappointed, angry, giddy, sad, manic. It's absurd." She sighed and leaned her head on Ron's shoulder. "I'm sorry you have to put up with all this."

"Jes, I love you, I'd put up with all of that any day." She looked up at him, blushing. He smiled, knowing he had said the right thing. "Oh Ron." She jumped up, wrapping her arms around his neck and taking him by surprise. He fell backward, and she toppled onto him. Then she really surprised him. She smirked at him, and leaned in to kiss him, but before their lips could touch, there was a shout from downstairs.

"DINNER!"


	2. Chapter 2

**The Lion King **

Chapter Two

The Weasley kitchen was full to bursting with the intoxicating aroma of Mrs. Weasley's cooking, and also with people. Almost everyone seemed to have decided to come to dinner tonight. When Jesyka and Ron arrived downstairs, Mr. Weasley was already seated at the head of the table, looking on paternally, Mrs. Weasley was making rounds with large pots, scooping out generous portions onto all the plates, Fred and George were sitting across from each other, talking animatedly about something, Ginny was sitting next to George, oblivious to there planning as she played with her pygmy puff Arnold, and Harry was across from Ginny, listening to Fred and George.

Even though they made as little noise as possible, the occupants of the kitchen still all looked up as they walked in. No one paid as mind to it though, no one except for Fred.

"What were you two doing, hmmm?" He teased, putting George on hold.

Ron's ears began to redden, even though he wasn't guilty of anything. "What are you talking about?"

"Well," Fred began. "Upstairs, just the two of you, all alone, doing lord only knows what. Tsk tsk tsk." He waved his finger. "Sounds quite suspicious to me, eh Mum?"

"Oh stop it Fredrick," She snapped, then smiled at Ron and Jesyka, "It's none of our business." And with that, she seemed to flutter to her seat.

Jesyka shrugged at Ron, and they both went to there seats to enjoy the meal.

_Early the next morning…too early. _

"Jesyka?" Ron whispered, wondering where she was. She wasn't in her room, at least as far as he could see. Was she looking for him to? Had she snuck out of her room for the same reason? That excited him even more. Maybe she had been kept awake the same way he had been.

He had been trying to sleep (really, he had), but as usual, he could not stop thinking about Jes. The way her hair smells so great, the way she in general always smells amazing, the way she kind of bites her bottom lip when she gets nervous, the way she runs her fingers through his hair, the way she giggles, her smile, how she's a bit clumsy, yet manages to move so gently when they kiss, the way that she seems to know somehow exactly the way to please him.

Ron quickly shook his head, those kind of thoughts were **NOT **helping right now. Where was she?

He turned, realizing she wasn't in her room, and had decided to head back upstairs. He'd either bump into Jesyka along the way and she'd be in the same mood, or he would have to take of it himself.

Just as he walked over the threshold, he heard a sick moan from the bathroom across the hall. He looked back into Jesyka's room, and then to the bathroom.

"Hello?" He whispered as he knocked quietly on the door. There was another moan, but no other answer. He knocked a little louder. No answer. He was reaching for the door knob when he got an answer.

"BLEH!" He winced as he heard the occupant of the bathroom heave hard and then a slosh into water. Then he noticed the smell that had been seeping through the cracks. He turned the knob and slowly opened the door. The smell practically punched him in the face, but, he found her.

There she was, obviously not kept awake by the same dreams of lust as he. No, she was kept awake at the toilet bowl, puking her guts out into the plumbing. Ron could see she was exhausted, and she had no color in her face.

"Jes, holy fuck, are you okay?" Ron's mind immediately changed courses. He dropped to her side, helping her to lift her head off of the toilet seat. She moaned, and looked at him with weary eyes. She opened her mouth to say something, and coughed instead. Ron reached up to the sink and grabbed a cup and filled it with water, then handed it to her. She half-smiled and drank it gratefully.

"I think I'm done." She said, glaring toward the toilet. "There's nothing left in my stomach, unless I start throwing up organs." Ron smirked, even throwing up and she could be sarcastic.

"What is this about? Have you been feeling sick lately?"

"No," Jesyka shook her head, and then stopped herself, balancing with Ron's shoulder. "Well, kind of. But not flu sick. I don't know. Maybe." She sighed. "Can you help me up?"

"Yea." He put her hand over his shoulder, one hand on her back, the other under her legs, and he lifted her up gently. Then smiled. "How's that?"

She just giggled. "Very romantic, but I don't see how I can brush my teeth like this."

Ron blushed. "Oh, right."

He set her on her feet. "So, I'll leave you be. Good night!" And he was almost out the door when.

"Wait, why were you up?" Jesyka asked, looking up from her toothbrush. "And why were you awake down here?"

"Uuh." Ron stammered, trying to think fast. And failing. "Well, you see, I….heard you."

"From all the way upstairs?"

He tried to look as innocent as possible. "Yes"

"Mhmmm." She wasn't convinced, and if her comment didn't show it, her expression sure did. Ron looked around a bit nervously.

"So I'll see you in the morning?" He said, after she had spit out her toothpaste.

"Hold it!" She said and he stopped in mid step. "Stay there." She demanded, then added. "Please" With a smile on her face.

She rinsed her mouth with mouthwash three times, and then brushed her teeth again. Once she seemed satisfied that all remnants and tastes of vomit were gone from her mouth, she turned to Ron, who was frozen on the spot. She stepped to him, wrapped her arms around his neck gently, and then pulled him abruptly to her. She kissed him, first sweetly, and then with a bit more of a hurry. Ron was shocked, but he never turned down kissing Jesyka. Then he grabbed her legs, picked her up, wrapped her legs around him and pushed her up against the wall, all the while not releasing her lips. Jesyka broke for air, and smirked at him.

"This isn't why you were looking for me, right?"

He smiled, and before Jesyka could say anything else, captured her attention again.

Author's Note: 'Ello lovely readers! I hope you enjoyed chapter too. Don't worry, no sex scenes, just a bit of heated romance. *wink*. Please review, tell me what you think, I'm eager to hear. And a **very** special thank you to my first and so far only reviewer GoodGollyMissMolly. Stick around, next chapter should be up soon. Toodle-loo.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

Jesyka's eyes fluttered open to see the sun shining through the leaves, waking her from her deep slumber. She stretched her arms, sitting up, and seen a muscular chest lying on the makeshift bed with her. A smirk came across her lips, Ron must have spent the night. She bent down to kiss him, wanting to gently wake him up, not to scare him. Her lips caressed his neck, then his jaw, his chin, and she was centimeters from his mouth, when she squinted open her eyes only to see that this was NOT her boyfriend. She jumped back, panicking, as he sat up, awaken from his sleep, and he ran one hand through his jet black hair, revealing a lightening bolt scar.

"AAAAAAAAH!!" Jesyka screamed, flying out of her bed and onto the wooden floor. She smacked her head on the bed frame, and paused, massaging the bump. Then she jumped to her feet, only to see that her bed was now empty, she was not in a forest, and Harry, thank Buddha, was no where near her.

"It was just a dream Jesyka." She said to calm herself. "No, a nightmare."

She made her way back to her bed, thinking about curling back up and falling asleep again, hoping to have a peaceful sleep, when there was a loud POP.

"WAKE UP JESYKA!!!"

Jesyka's hands flew to her ears as Fred and George paraded around her little room, clashing together pot lids and setting off mini fireworks. She ran from the room, slamming the door behind her and stopping to take a breath. What the hell was going on with everyone this morning?

After her heart had returned and was not beating like a hummingbird's, Jesyka skipped down the stairs toward the smell of Mrs. Weasley's breakfast feast.

"There you are Jesyka, are you alright?" Mrs. Weasley inquired, concern on her face as she loaded a plate with waffles. "We heard a lot of racket from upstairs."

"Yea," She said, collapsing on a chair next to Ron. "Bad dream."

Ron and Harry (shiver) were both already digging in to the first meal of the day. Eggs and bacon and waffles and fruit, all laid across the Dining Room table.

"Morning Ron." Jesyka smiled as she kiss Ron on the cheek, suddenly feeling elated and excited.

"Mmrnin Jss" Ron mumbled through a mouth-full of food. Jesyka giggled and rolled her eyes, then piled onto her plate her own breakfast.

Once everyone was full to bursting, Mrs. Weasley cleared the table with a flick of her wand, and Harry, Ron, and Jesyka all went outside to pass the time. Fred and George came and entertained them with some of there new tricks they were trying out. Jesyka's favorite was the Weather Eggs, tiny little eggs that had mini storms locked inside them. George had opened one on top of Ron's head, and second later a little cloud had formed and began drenching him in rain. Then Ron got angry and took a random one and cracked it open on George's head, and a lightning storm unleashed its wrath. Harry, Jesyka, and Ron all rolled around in fits of laughter as George ran around the yard, being electrocuted, and Fred tried to catch him with the Antidote.

Eventually, once Lunch and a mean game of Quidditch (Jesyka sat out to make the odds fair), the sky was losing its light, and Harry went inside to ready for Jennifer's arrival.

Jesyka was playing in the yard, catching fireflies, holding them deep in her hands, and then releasing them and watching as they flew away into the night sky. Ron sat against a big Weeping Willow tree and watched her skipping around like a little kid. He couldn't help but smile. She was so bright, so full of life, the complete opposite of how she had been yesterday afternoon. He loved that about her though, even if her mood swings always took him by surprise, that's what made life exciting. The only thing that remained the same was that she loved him, and he loved her. He could see it in her eyes, hear it in her voice.

Jesyka danced and twirled around, finally making her way back to the Willow. She slumped down against the trunk next to Ron, and rested her head on his shoulder.

"Man.." She breathed, "I'm getting too old to do that."

Ron laughed. "Jesyka, you're seventeen."

"Exactly!" She said, "Too old."

Ron stretched his arm around her and she snuggled into him. They looked up to see the stars coming out against the black sky.

"Hey Jes," Ron said, "You know that everyone one of the stars is someone looking down on us right now? Kinda creepy, right?" He joked, gently squeezing her. She laughed weakly, and didn't answer. At first Ron thought she was just thinking, but she still wasn't saying anything. Then he heard he swallow hard, followed by a soft sniffle.

"Jes?" He tried to look at her face, but she looked away. He thought she was ignoring him, but then she was slowly turning back, her eyes to the sky, searching. Then, without warning she pointed.

"That's my mom."

_Shit _Ron thought. _Genius idea, bring up dead people in the sky Ron, and say its creepy. Yea, that'll be a big hit with her. _

"Jes, I'm sor-"

"Isn't she beautiful?" Jesyka whispered, eyes fixated on the star. He followed her gaze, but couldn't tell exactly what star she was looking at. She sensed his confusion, so she reached up and straightened his gaze. "That bright one, right there."

"She's stunning, Jes." He smiled, looking back down to Jesyka. There were tears falling down her face, shining almost like tiny stars. She smiled, and then bit her lip, holding back a sob. "Why doesn't it get any easier?" She whispered, choking on the last word. And then she broke. She began to cry, shaking. Ron embraced her, trying to comfort her as best he could.

"What's going on out here?"

"JENNIFER!" Jesyka cried as she jumped up and attacked her best friend. Jennifer almost fell to the ground.

"Whoa Jesyka, take it easy!" She laughed, and then looked at her. "Jesyka! Are you okay? What's wrong? What did _you _do?" Jennifer shot a glare at Ron.

"Jen, it's nothing, really." She said, stepping between Jennifer and Ron. "Just some memories. And I'm feeling more emotional than usual."

Jennifer's expression changed. "Aah, okay. Anyways." She shook her head quickly, almost clearing some thoughts from her head. "Come on, lets go inside, it's freezing out here."

Jennifer turned to walk inside, and Ron grabbed Jesyka's hand before she could go after her.

"Jes, I'm really sorry, I-"

"Don't worry about it Ron." Jesyka smiled. "It's not your fault, just a part of life I have to deal with." She kissed him, and then started pulling him back toward the Burrow.

"Come on!"

Author's Note: Chapter Three! Hope you liked it, please review, I need to know what you think! Thanks again to GoodGollyMissMolly, my only reviewer. Chapter Four should be up soon.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

The remaining weeks of summer were flying by faster than any of the four would have liked. Two weeks before they were to depart for Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, they all received their final supplies list. It was sinking in little by little, this was their last year at Hogwarts, and could possibly be their last year together.

Harry, being the worshipped and beloved Harry Potter, was destined for greatness. He hadn't fully decided what he wanted to do, but he thought he wanted to stay in England, maybe work for the Ministry in the Auror Department, help make the Ministry of Magic better for the Wizarding World. Or perhaps play Quidditch, bring England some victories. He wasn't positive, but one thing he was absolutely sure of was that he was not going to be the final Potter. He wanted a wife, and family, and he wanted his children to be raised here, and if they be witches and wizards, attend the same school he did. In his eyes, it was the absolute best he could give to them. He wanted the best for his children, and the best for his wife. That was another thing he couldn't be positive about, but he knew who he wanted, he just wasn't sure if she wanted him as much. Sure, Jennifer loved him, he knew that, but would she really want to settle down right out of Hogwarts, never leave, never adventure? He didn't feel that was the absolute best he could give to her, he wanted Jennifer to have the world.

Jennifer was brilliant, it was plain to see. She excelled in all her classes, she was responsible, courteous, and also beautiful. She could do just about anything she wanted, the world was at her fingertips. And more than any career or location or material object, she wanted Harry. She wanted to be with him, stay with him, and love him forever. She knew they were young, and that it might not last, but she loved him. If there was a word more powerful than love, that was how she felt for him. When battling the Dark Lord, she had thought numerous times that if she could somehow sacrifice herself to save him, she would have done it in a heart beat. Almost as much as she wanted Harry, she wanted to hold in her arms her first child, and hoped it looked up at her with magnificent green eyes and jet black hair.

Jesyka, being, well, Jesyka, was not satisfied with just England. She wanted to see the world, she wanted to eat sushi in Japan under the cherry blossom trees, to try curry in India without getting her sari dirty, to stare at Niagara Falls for hours, to take a picture in front of the Statue of Liberty with an "I NY" shirt, and to see the giant pyramids in Egypt without fainting from dehydration. She wanted to see the good, the great, and the bad. And her plan would have worked out perfectly, nothing could have stood in her way from getting out of England. Except him. Even after she'd met him and Harry and Jennifer in first year, she started doubting living England. She had friends now, friends that would miss her. And then in her third year, her father came back. She could not leave him now, not after all he did to escape. And Ron, she loved him, maybe he would come with her….

And Ron, what was Ron going to do after Hogwarts? Hogwarts had become his life, a place away from home, where he wasn't just one of seven children, he was that red-headed Gryffindor kid that was Harry Potter's best friend and Jesyka Black's boyfriend. He didn't care what everyone else cared though, to his friends, he was Ron. He was himself, not a Weasley. They cared for him, he knew it. It wasn't manly for Harry to say so to him, or him to Harry, but they both knew it. And Jennifer, even though she bullied him sometimes, they both knew it was only jokingly. If Ron could have another sister and remain sane, he knew it'd be Jennifer. And Jesyka, Jesyka was basically his life. He couldn't believe how much he had fallen for her. She went from being that weird, quiet girl who tripped on her way to being sorted, to the daughter of the man who wanted to kill his pet rat, and finally to where he wanted her to stay, the woman who meant the most in the world to him. He loved her, unconditionally. As long as he was with her, he was the happiest man in the world. And he was Ron, not child number 6.

Not wanting this year to be their last year together, they procrastinated in gathering their supplies. Everyday they found an excuse, "They said it's suppose to rain today.", "I think I'm coming down with something, maybe tomorrow", "All the first years are going to be going to Diagon Alley today anyway, too crowded", "But Fred and George are coming home today, we can't go, we have to stay and visit.", and so on. As school crept closer, their reasons to delay grew thin, and finally, two days before their departure, Harry, Jennifer, Ron, Jesyka, and Ginny all ventured to Diagon Alley to collect their supplies.

The Leaky Cauldron looked the same as it had every year before this one, still dark, still a bit gloomy, but at the same time, welcoming. And Diagon Alley hadn't changed too much either. Sure, some stores had come, some had left, some had returned, but it was the same to them.

"Alright." Jennifer said, finally speaking up. "I say we split up. Jesyka, Ginny, and I will all go to Flourish & Blotts to collect our books, and you and Ron can go to the Apothecary and start stocking up on potions supplies. We'll meet you at 3 o'clock at the Ice Cream Parlour." She paused, waiting for an objection from someone. "Okay?"

"Sounds good." Harry replied, "Meet you at 3." He kissed Jennifer's cheek, and then he and Ron began walking off.

Ginny, Jennifer, and Jesyka all made their way into Flourish & Blotts, thankful that they had waited so long to come. Unlike usual, Flourish & Blotts was not bursting at the seams with Hogwarts students rushing to get their books. Almost everyone had already gone shopping, it was practically crazy to put it off for this long.

Ginny sighted some fellow sixth years and skipped off to chat with them, while Jennifer and Jesyka made their way around the store and down the list of books. Jennifer was in her element, surrounded by thousands of astounding of books, bound in everything from leather to paper to wood. It didn't seem there was a book in existence Flourish & Blotts didn't have. Eventually, Jennifer got lost in the mounds of books, and Jesyka wandered off to the Divinations section of the store. She found their required books, and then began browsing the other titles.

Then she felt it, her stomach did a flip, and her hand immediately covered her mouth. She tried to swallow, but then it just came up.

She could hear gasps from the other aisles as she vomited onto the carpeted floor. Trying to cover her mouth and prevent more, she used her other hand to reach for her wand and attempt a cleaning spell when.

"Jesyka?" Jennifer was at the end of the aisle, just in time to see Jesyka throw up again. Jennifer ran down the aisle of books, avoiding the mess, and to her friend's side. With one hand on her back to comfort her, she flicked her wand and the pile disappeared.

"Are you okay?" She asked, Jesyka just shook her head, her hands clasped over her mouth. "Okay, come on, we're getting you out of here."

She rushed Jesyka out of the store, leaving their books. Immediately, Jesyka removed one hand from her mouth and covered her nose.

"Jennifer, are you wearing enough perfume? Geez!" She said, muffled by her hand.

"What are you talking about?" She snapped. "I'm not wearing perfume today!"

"Come on!" She said, not believing her. " I can smell it!"

"Jesyka, the last time I put on perfume was two days ago! And I've showered." Jennifer just shook her head. "Plus it's not important, are you okay now?"

Jesyka nodded, taking her hand off her mouth, but not her nose. Jennifer snatch Jesyka's hand off her nose. "Just stop, it's not funny! You're throwing up randomly and then insulting how I smell, you've been moody ever since I got to the Burrow, what is up with you?"

Jesyka shrugged, "I don't know, nothing! I'm fine."

"Mhmm, you're just regurgitating food, that's perfectly normal."

"Don't get all sarcastic with me missy!"

Jennifer laughed. "Come on Jes, I'm concerned."

"I told you, I don't know!" Jesyka sighed, plopping down on a park bench. "Maybe its PMS, I should be getting my period soon anyway."

"Yea, maybe. But one doesn't usually vomit and have super smell while PMSing."

"I don't know, can we just go meet Harry and Ron? I'm starving now."

Jesyka got up and started walking toward the Ice Cream Parlour, leaving Jennifer standing there, thinking. She shivered, why would you want food after you'd just thrown up?

Author's Note: And there we have it! Chapter Four! Hope you enjoyed it. And I'd like to make another shout out to my only reviewer, GoodGollyMissMolly ^^ Thank you


	5. Chapter 5

**WARNING: ****Similar to many fan fiction stories, mine does not follow the timeline of the original works of J.K. Rowling. It will be briefly explained in the chapter that Voldemort was conquered and defeated in the prior year. Also to be noted, for the purpose of this fan fiction to be happy, Sirius Black, Fred Weasley, Severus Snape, Nymphadora Tonks, and Remus Lupin are all still living. That is all. Enjoy. ^^**

**Chapter Five**

Compared to years previous to this one, the ride to school on the beloved scarlet Hogwarts Express, was exceptionally quiet. Jesyka and Jennifer had there usual window seats across from each other, with their loyal boyfriends at there sides. Harry was reading Jennifer's book over her shoulder, every once in awhile whispering something sweet or funny into her ear, to which she would reply with a little giggle or reward him with a kiss. Ron had laid himself out on the seat, his head on Jesyka's lap. She absent-mindedly stroked her fingers through his hair as he softly snored. Visitors came and visitors went, everyone excited for a new year at Hogwarts. Neville staid the longest, talking animatedly to them all, thrilled about being back at school, and hoping for no more trouble after last year.

Sixth year had with out a doubt been the worst, but also the best, year of their lives. They tried so hard everyday to move forward and leave the past behind them, but it still came back every so often. Harry suffered from it the worst. He was completely at peace knowing the Voldemort was gone, but he could not shake the horrendous feeling of almost losing her. There were so many close calls, so many chances. He squeezed her hand a little bit, and she looked up at him curiously. She could see it in his eyes, she could tell when he was thinking about last year. He released his hand from hers and moved it to her face, gently running his fingers down her jaw line, and propping her chin up to look at him.

"I love you Jennifer Duesbee." He whispered, and kissed her softly. Even after being with him for almost a year, he could still make her heart race with just the simplest gestures.

"And I love you Harry Potter." He smiled, he always loved to hear her say that. They sat there, staring into each other's eyes, cherishing that moment, at least until…

"BLEEEHH!" Ron exclaimed as he released an enormous belch. Harry and Jennifer both sighed and turned to glare at him, but he just shrugged. "Better out than in." Jesyka giggled.

-----------

Soon they arrived at the Hogsmeade Station, and finally Harry, Ron, Jennifer, and Jesyka were becoming a tad bit excited about the coming year. No Voldemort to worry about, no fear of being killed. This year might not be so bad after-all.

The Great Hall was almost over-decorated this year. It seemed almost as if they ceiling was falling from the weight of the banners, but even with the festive setting, everyone was silent as they entered.

The first place everyone seemed to look, even before acknowledging the extravagant banners, was the Head Table, and the middle chair with its high arched back. No one occupied this chair, no person anyway. Instead, sitting in the chair in the place of its usual occupant, was a giant portrait of the late headmaster, Albus Dumbledore. All their hopes of a good year washed away as the four entered the hall. This portrait was not Dumbledore, this was not their Headmaster. It was abnormally still. Unlike magical photographs, this interpretation of the Professor did not move. He smiled down at the students, but there was no twinkle in his eye, he did not wink, or move at all.

The four took a seat at the Gryffindor table in silence. Jesyka could not take her eyes off the Head Table, even though it brought tears to her eyes. Harry wrapped his arm around Jennifer, who was beginning to shake. Ron held Jesyka, though failed to block her sight.

Once all the students had gathered into the Great Hall and seated themselves, Headmistress McGonagall rose from her traditional seat and stepped forward to the podium. She looked across her audience with caring look, motherly almost. Then she cleared her throat, and preceded with her welcoming speech. Hagrid (Better known as Professor Hagrid) had taken up the duty of leading in the to-be sorted first years. It was almost amusing enough to bring a smile to their faces, to see the horrified first years walking in behind Hagrid, looking up at him with shock. But their confused look at the large portrait was enough to chase away the smiles. A sob escaped from Jesyka's lips, and she burrowed her head into Ron's shoulder as he comforted her.

The feast passed slowly and without celebration, and when it was finally time to leave, McGonagall rose again to the podium to address her students.

"Now that our stomachs are full, I would like to address something I know has crossed all the returning students' minds." She cleared her throat, and it was clear to hear the tremble in her voice.

"Last year, as hopefully all of you know, the Wizarding world rejoiced in victory after the Dark Lord Voldemort was overthrown. Witches and wizards around the world cheered as the worry and fear lifted from them. What some of you might not know, is that the final battle took place at this very school, and Voldemort was overthrown and put to death by one of our very own students, Mr. Harry Potter." She flashed a caring and grateful smile in the direction of the boy who lived.

"But on an extremely unfortunate note, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry suffered. Yes, we won the war, but nonetheless, we paid the price." She turned to the portrait, placed clear in view at her right. "Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore was no only a colleague of mine, but a dear friend. He did wonders for this school, and nothing was more important to him than the education and wellbeing of the students here, and the Wizarding world."

She sighed, and through the silence, a few sobs and sniffs could be heard.

"He will always be missed." With that, she raised her goblet and said. "To Albus."

"**To Albus"**

**Author's Note: **Sorry for the sad chapter, but I needed to explain the storyline, who survived, and who didn't. Even if you are fictional, we'll always love you Albus Dumbledore! 3


	6. Chapter 6

_Chapter Six_

_**After two weeks of Dumbledore's portrait sitting on his empty chair, it was taken and mounted on the wall behind the head table. It wasn't until another week after that though that Harry, Ron, Jennifer, and Jesyka could enjoy a meal in the Great Hall without looking at their old Headmaster in despair. **_

"_**Wow Jesyka, um, hungry?" Jennifer asked as Jesyka grabbed for her fourth waffle one morning. Jesyka nodded as she drenched it in syrup, and then froze. Bottle still in hand, staring off into space, mouth a-gap. **_

"_**Jesyka?" **_

"_**OH!" Jesyka snapped back, quickly setting down the syrup bottle and looking around the table. "Aren't their any pickles here?" **_

"_**Um, pickles? At breakfast?" Jennifer was confused. "Jesyka, pickles are usually only set out at lunch and dinner. They're not really a preferred breakfast treat." **_

"_**Well maybe some people want some freaking pickles, but I guess that's too much to ask, isn't it?" Jesyka ranted without even looking up at Jennifer, she just began ripping into her waffles. Jennifer watched curiously, and then shook her head, looking up as Harry, Ron, and Neville all sat down.**_

"_**Morning Beautiful." Harry said as he swept a kiss onto Jennifer's cheek. **_

"_**Good Morning Harry." She smiled, completely forgetting her train of thought. Harry gave her a quick smile, and then began grabbing for food. **_

_**Ron sat down next to Jesyka and began immediately grabbing for his breakfast. Jesyka, meanwhile, sat staring at him as he devoured his food. She looked a bit stern.**_

"_**Good morning Ron." She said stiffly. Ron paused and nodded toward her, responding with his mouth full of food. Jesyka sighed and continued to eat her waffle, cutting it a bit viciously. **_

_**Ron swallowed hard and then turn to Jesyka, giving her a one armed hug. "Good morning Jes." But Jesyka was stiff, simply smiled at him, and went back to her food.**_

_**Jennifer and Neville were animatedly talking about the upcoming year in Herbology and Harry and Ron were discussing the nearing Quidditch season when suddenly Jesyka slammed her fork and knife down upon the table, stood up, and walked off. **_

_**They all stopped their conversations in confusion, and then turned to look at Ron.**_

"_**What did you do?" Jennifer asked pointedly. Ron looked from the Great Hall doors to her in shock.**_

"_**Me? I didn't do anything! I was right here, you saw." He defended himself, then after one last look to the Great Hall doors, went back to his breakfast a little less enthusiastically. **_

_**-Potions Class-**_

**Harry, Ron, and Jennifer arrived to find several students already seated, including Jesyka. Jennifer pushed Ron toward her, and he gulped a bit, scared of what awaited him. Whatever it is, he thought, you're so sorry. **

"**Hey Jes." Ron said, setting down his bag next to the desk. She did nothing to even acknowledge his arrival. He sighed and sat down looking straight ahead. **

"**What did I do this time Jes?" He asked, flipping his quill around in his fingers. She didn't answer, and he continued. "Because I'm sure whatever it is, I didn't mean it the way you think I did." Still nothing. "Is it because of this morning? I was really hungry and tired, I'm sorry!" Silence. Finally he turned as he said "Jes come on, what-" **

**Jesyka was seated with her head supported by her right hand and her long black hair almost completely blocking out her face. Ron leaned a bit forward and saw that her eyes were, sure enough, closed. She was asleep. **

**He chuckled a bit, and then put an arm around her shoulders and she melted into him without waking. He watched her, wondering what went on in her complicated head, wondering what she really thought of him, of everyone, when…**

**BAM!**

**The classroom door slammed open, and while most of the experienced seventh year students didn't even bother looking, Jesyka jumped away with such force she almost fell off her stool. Professor Snape stormed his way to the front of the class, not looking pleased at all to be back to teaching potions. Or maybe it was just teaching. **

**Jesyka sighed, bowed her head toward her desk, and began to draw on her parchment, prepared to ignore Snape's lectures as was her tradition. **

**Author's Note: Yea, this chapter was short. I just felt that if I went on to the next "event" in the story, it would get too long, so here's a short chapter and I'll be starting chapter 7 soon. Enjoy, and please tell me what you think so far! **


End file.
